emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8399 (21st February 2019)
Plot A hungover Matty arrives at the farm hours late which earns him a telling off from Cain. Before Cain leaves, he warns Matty that the tractor is out of order although Matty believes Cain's only saying that as he doesn't think he's capable of changing the forks. Rishi goes through the factory accounts. An excited Vanessa tells Rhona that she and Charity are going to look at a wedding venue. Cain drives by and shouts at Rhona questioning where Pete is as he should've been at the farm hours ago. It's Chas' birthday tomorrow and Paddy wants to throw her a party. When the post is delivered, Chas snatches the mail before Paddy can see. Charity tries to make things up to Ryan but Ryan isn't ready to forgive and forget. Chas stares at the DNA results envelope. Vanessa tries to persuade Rhona to cover the surgery reception so she can do some wedding planning. Rhona agrees to cover after she's looked at the Barton cows. Charity encourages Ryan he should go after Dawn if she's who she really wants but Ryan doesn't want her advice. Whilst Ryan is distracted, Charity swipes his phone which is witnessed by Harriet. Harriet orders Charity not to interfere, revealing Ryan offered Dawn money when she refused to sleep with him. Despite Cain's warning, Matty doesn't stop Pete using the tractor. Marlon urges Chas to give Paddy the DNA results. Rhona leaves Pete a voicemail message from a barn at Butlers Farm. Pete goes to look at his phone when suddenly Matty steps in front of the tractor. Pete desperately tries to break but the breaks aren't working so he swerves to avoid Matty and crashes into the side of a barn. Inside the barn, hay bales topple over. The bales knock Rhona to the floor and she is rendered unconscious. Pete gets out the tractor and questions when the last time Cain checked it over. Matty states it was this morning leaving Pete to conclude the crash was a result of bad mechanics on Cain's part. Pete is grateful that neither he nor Matty are hurt and they head inside for a cup of tea, unaware that an unconscious Rhona lies bleeding under a pile of hay bales. Rishi pours over the factory accounts. Jai questions if he's worried Manpreet has taken more than she said although Rishi denies it. After Rishi leaves the office, Jai tells Laurel that he can't risk letting Rishi make any more expensive mistakes. Ryan catches Charity putting his phone back in his bag. Charity admits she was going to text Dawn to try to get them talking again but didn't. She informs Ryan that she knows what he did and questions why he took such a cheap shot. Ryan refuses to talk about it. Rhona attempts to grab her phone but it's just out of her reach. Jai has changed the factory's online banking password and refuses to give it to Rishi whilst he's still with Manpreet. Manpreet feels awful for causing problems between Jai and Rishi but she can't walk away as she loves Rishi. Paddy finds Chas and Marlon acting shifty in the pub kitchen. Chas shows Paddy the DNA results envelope. Paddy insists they had no right do the DNA test then scrunches up the envelope and throws it in the bin. Pete goes to phone Cain when he sees he has a voicemail from Rhona. Pete realises Rhona was in the barn just before the crash and becomes panicked when her phone rings out. Paddy retrieves the results letter from the bin and opens it. He chuckles then stuffs the letter in his pocket and walks out. Pete and Matty rush to the barn where they find Rhona bleeding heavily from a wound on her side where she's been impaled by a part of the livestock pen. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker Guest cast None. Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, barn and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar and kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes